In the field of semiconductor manufacturing, semiconductor production efficiency can be enhanced using a group management system capable of monitoring production history or an operation state of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. Also, fault detection and classification (FDC) is executed based on stored monitor data (measurement data regarding the operation state of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus) to determine whether the apparatus is operating in a normal condition. Any abnormality is identified using alarms to prevent defective manufacturing.
Conventionally, FDC has been executed to determine whether monitor data or statistics, which is the average values of the monitor data, fall within a certain range. Also, if the monitor data or the statistics is out of range, it is determined that an abnormality occurs in the apparatus.
One example of FDC methods includes monitoring waveforms reproduced based on the monitor data (measurement data) and determining if any abnormality occurs. In this method, a currently reproduced waveform is compared with a normal waveform that has been previously obtained and determined to have a certain range (band). Further, if any points in the currently reproduced waveform is found to be out of the range, this waveform is determined to have an abnormality (hereinafter, this method will be referred to as band management’)